<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but i want you to know you could know me by novaKnight_Rahxbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838560">but i want you to know you could know me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaKnight_Rahxbi/pseuds/novaKnight_Rahxbi'>novaKnight_Rahxbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, i just think they’re neat, nomura dropped these three like a rock so i’m picking them back up, post-kh3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaKnight_Rahxbi/pseuds/novaKnight_Rahxbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three friends share a moment of peace together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but i want you to know you could know me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waves in the distance crashed and merged into one another in a salty spray of mist that briefly masked the reflection of the night sky above. Though they had almost no success in waking the visitors camping out on Destiny Islands’ shores, it was these same waters that Sora found himself looking out at as he sat upon his usual spot on the curved trunk of the paopu tree.</p><p>“You’re still up?” The sound of Kairi’s voice interrupted Sora’s one-sided staring contest with the ocean as he turned to see both her and Riku walking across the wooden bridge towards him.</p><p>Sora turned back to the ocean view, moving over to make room for Kairi as she sat down next to him. “Yeah. Didn’t really feel like going to sleep yet.”</p><p>Riku stepped down into the sand below, opting to lean up against the tree’s trunk. “That’s a nice change of pace.”</p><p>“Oh ha ha.”</p><p>An audible giggle-short made Riku redirect his smirk elsewhere. “I wouldn’t be laughing, Kai. You probably sleep just as much as he does.”</p><p>“That’s called beauty rest,” Kairi quipped, tucking strands of her short bob behind her ear. “One of us has to be the good-looking one around here.”</p><p>Riku rolled his eyes. “Forgive my rudeness, Your Highness.”</p><p>“I might be able to find it in my heart to do that.”</p><p>Sora grinned, patting his own chest. “If you can't find it in yours, then it’s probably somewhere in mine.”</p><p>Laughter broke out between the trio, the sound of it loud enough to wake their other companions nearby had they not managed to settle themselves down quickly enough. Soon the three friends found themselves looking out on the horizon before them, relaxed and somehow captivated by the view that was so familiar to them.</p><p>Riku was the first to break the temporary silence, his voice soft and low. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Since we were together like this.”</p><p>Kairi nodded, a small frown forming on her face. “Everything’s changed so much since then.”</p><p>Sora shook his head. “Not us.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, Sora.”</p><p>“You know what I mean! It’s like, we <em> have </em> but at the same time we really haven’t.” Sora smiled to himself, placing his hand gently on top of Kairi’s. “We’re still together after all this time, aren’t we?”</p><p>“I guess we are,” Kairi hummed thoughtfully, lacing her fingers together with Sora’s. Her frown slowly morphed into a relaxed smile. “I’m glad we are.”</p><p>Riku grabbed onto the trunk and pulled himself up, seating himself right next to Sora and taking his free hand into his own. “After all we’ve been through, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>“Yeah.” The warmth from his companions’ close contact bringing Sora closer to a peaceful sleep than he’d had in a long time. “Me neither.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look sometimes canon doesn’t give you the kh3 destiny trio moment you wanted and you’ve gotta just feed yourself.</p><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>